


Less Talk More Action

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve might over-think things. A little. Once in a while. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Talk More Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the most recent round of [kissemdanno](http://kissemdanno.livejournal.com/)

All the times Steve thought about kissing Danny, pressing him up against a wall and kissing until they were both short of breath; leaning across and kissing the beer off his lips after a tough case; shutting him up by giving his mouth something else to do; kissing him because Steve was glad Danny was here, thankful Danny had decided to stay and fight for the life he'd made on Hawaii. So many times Steve had thought about it and talked himself out of it, until when the thought surfaced, again and again, it was automatically shuffled away, just another random thing he couldn't have, that didn't bare thinking about.

For all the times Steve thought about what those lips would feel like and pushed the thought down, because there was too much to lose, it never occurred to him that Danny would kiss him first. Just lean over with a warm smile deep in those blue eyes, and a soft press of wind-chapped lips, not moving away when he was done, waiting for Steve to kiss back. 

It might not have occurred to Steve that Danny would ever start this. Steve McGarrett might be a man well acquainted with the many layers of his own denial but he was not an idiot. 

When Danny leaned over, and without a word asked for something that would change everything? Steve gave it to him.


End file.
